craftlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Basic Rules: - No hacking or client mods (Absolutely NONE!) - Do not ask to be Guard (moderator), or Hero (admin). - Do not ask for our list of plugins. - Do not request people to teleport you to places. - Please do not ask for weather/time changes. - Do not camp/farm mobs or ores. This is cheating and unfair to players who gain experience by earning it (Block farming: Taking ores/blocks with large exp. gains and placing then digging them up over and over solely for experience). - Do not give default users money to bypass the voting during registration. - There are no exceptions for breaking rules. Keep control of yourself and your account. Any offenses done by any person on your account will result in whatever punishment the admins/mods decide is necessary. They make the ultimate decision. Chat Rules: - No swearing, spamming or advertising. - No name-calling or discrimination. - Do not type in all caps. You will be warned, kicked then banned. - Do not spam the chat with “test” or anything to check for lag. If you have lag, it’s probably you. If you’re unsure, message an admin to check the server for it with their commands. - Private message people by typing “/tell ” then press enter. Then everything you write will appear in purple text and will only go to them. To end conversation, type “/tell” again. - Talk in the local chat to people that are nearby. /ch l - Talk to admins/mods in help channel. /ch helpme - Talk in global with /ch g PVP Rules: - Do not camp outside of towns and kill players repeatedly. - Do not set your home in someone else’s territory (home, building, town, etc) to kill them. - Do not kill default players right when they join the server. Give them a chance to register, they are defenseless. Griefing/Stealing Rules: - No griefing allowed at all. - Do not put levers, pressure plates or buttons on other players’ lwc protected doors. Finding ways to get around lwc protection is also griefing. - Looting from unlocked chests is allowed. Remember to lock those chests with /lwc - If a building has a locked door on it, no matter if it is in a town protection or not, it is considered griefing to break blocks to get in. Building Rules: - Default uses have no build rights but are welcomed to explore the world. Visit the registration page to find out how to get the Peasant builder status. - This server has a mostly medieval theme. Ask an admin if you want to build something that does not fit under this category. - No 1×1 towers. No 1×1 deep holes. - No Pixel art. - Fire spread is disabled on the whole server. TNT is also disabled. - No floating structures. Either add support or ask an admin if you can build it. - Do not build next to other towns. Give room for them to expand their town and build at least 100 blocks away. - Chop down the whole tree and all leaves and then replant. Town Rules: - Mayors need to give players notice of eviction before kicking them out so they have time to take their rightfully earned items. - Do not grief other town members. You share a town, but breaking their blocks is still griefing. - Lock your doors and chests with /lwc even though you are in a town. Protect your stuff from thieves. - All other Town rules are set by the Mayor as long as they do not go against server rules. VIP Rules: - Do not ask to be VIP status for free. It is a privilege only for donators. - Do not share/sell VIP kits. VIP users are given their privileges for a reason. Moderators: - Moderators are assigned by administrators (jonDatz and treeetrunks) - Asking to be a moderator will only hurt your chances. Mods are there to help people, not gain power. - Do not abuse your powers. - Do not transport players around the map with /tp - Add all banned players to the ban list. Look on the locked hero/guard forum for the link.